The conventional type of single edge blade 32 for a straight edge type razor having a replacable blade has the blade edge covered with a protecting paper 33 such as a paper tape or the like as shown in FIG. 15, and is placed in a container of a plurality of such blades. After taking a blade out of the said container and removing the protecting paper 33, the blade is attached to a blade support by hand. This is very dangerous because a finger tip might slip or an awkward manipulation may be required. Moreover, a far greater danger exists when a used blade is disposed of carelessly by being thrown away into a waste basket or the like.